For Richer For Poorer
by Reefgirl
Summary: Companion piece to For Better For Worse. Five years on and Marie Sullivan gets a visit from the Doctor, just as he promised


Rating: K+

Summary: Set five years on from For Better For Worse and the Doctor visit's Marie, just as he promised.

Disclaimer: I own none of it

Authors Notes: An update on the life of Marie Sullivan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Harkness whistled appreciatively at Martha Jones' outfit

"Will I do?" she asked

"Oh yeah" replied Jack as he grinned wolfishly, they were off to Tish's birthday party

"Talking of looking smart" Martha said to the Doctor

"Yeah where are you off to?" asked Jack.

"Wedding" replied the Doctor, Jack and Martha looked at each other

"Anyone we know?" asked Martha. the Doctor shook his head

"Her name is Marie, we met when I was investigating a Tulah signal" this got Jack's attention

"Tulah, I thought they were more intent on warfare than saying 'Hi' to Earth," he said

"Yeah, it turned out that one of the last Tulah warriors had changed his DNA via the nanogenes" Jack began to look uncomfortable "he ended up in Ireland, became a policeman and married a local girl, Marie"

"And?" asked Jack

"The Krikken came looking" said the Doctor. Jack's face crumpled

"Oh God" he said

"They found him and well you can guess the rest" Jack looked genuinely upset "I got there on the day of the funeral, the Krikken came looking for Marie because she was pregnant with the last of the Tulah. We fought them off, I sent them to the Brotherhood on Proxima Three and now Marie is getting married again, to the man who took over her husband's job in the next village to hers". He looked at the distraught faces of Jack and Martha "so it's got a happy ending, the Tulah race lives on in Marie's baby and she's happy again". Jack and Martha looked happier at this news; Jack offered his arm to Martha

"Shall we Miss Jones?" he said, she slipped her arm through his

"I'd be delighted Captain Harkness" she turned to the Doctor "are you sure you don't want to join us later, Tish won't mind" she said

"No thanks, one Jones family get together is enough for me" he replied. Martha giggled

"Chicken" she said as she and Jack headed for the door

"Jack" said the Doctor, Jack turned to face him with a sigh

"What?" he said

"Watch out for Francine's right hook" the Doctor replied, Jack laughed

"Received and understood, Sir" he said with a salute

"Bring me back some wedding cake" yelled Martha over her shoulder

"Bring me back the Best Man" said Jack as the door closed behind them. The Doctor punched a few buttons on the Tardis console and the central column started to move up and down.

* * *

Marie Sullivan was sitting in her bedroom putting the finishing touches to her make up; she couldn't believe this was happening. Five years ago, she'd lost her husband, A stranger calling himself The Doctor had turned up at his funeral; he'd then told her that Danny was an alien soldier the last of his kind who'd changed himself into a human to hide from his enemies. His enemies had found and murdered him, the Doctor had saved her from joining Danny as she was carrying his child and the enemies wanted to make sure his race really was wiped out. She looked at a large piece of crystal that was sitting on her windowsill, the Doctor had taken her to Danny's war torn home and she'd bought it home with her but today she was moving on, she was marrying Michael Connelly, the man who'd taken over Danny's job as Garda in the next village. Marie heard a noise she remembered from five years ago, a wind began to blow and a blue phone box materialised, the door opened and the Doctor stepped out

"I said I'd see you in five years" he said

"How did you know" asked Marie, the Doctor tapped the Tardis

"Time machine" he opened his arms "can I kiss the bride?" he said, Marie smiled.

"Of course you can" she replied, he enveloped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head

"So how are you doing?" he asked as she sat back down

"I'm grand" she replied "still doing the job I love, I'm marrying the man I love and I've got my family to love" they heard the sound of footsteps running up the stairs "talking of which". A girl of about five wearing a yellow dress ran into the room clutching a pile of letters

"Mummy look, Postman Joe gave me all these for you" she pushed the pile into Marie's hands, she looked up at the Doctor and smiled "hello" she said as if a strange man standing outside a phone box in her mother's bedroom was the most natural thing in the world.

"Dani this is the Doctor, Doctor this is Danielle" said Marie, the Doctor grinned and crouched down, he had a feeling that's what the girls name was

"Hi Dani" he said

"Are you a friend of my da's? My da before Michael was my da" she asked. The Doctor looked over her head at Marie, who nodded

"I never met him, I've been to his home town a couple of times" he said carefully

"Will you take me there one day?" she said, Marie nodded again

"Maybe, when you're older" he swung her up into his arms "and if you're good" he said. Dani giggled and hugged him

"I promise" she said, he put her down

"Don't tell Nana about this will you, it's our secret" said Marie with a wink

"'k" said Dani.

"Now, away with you and tell Nana I'll be down in a minute" Marie said, Dani ran out of the door and down the stairs.

"She's got her father's ears" remarked the Doctor, Marie smiled

"The villagers call her Pixie, she rather likes it" she replied

"So there's been no problem?" he asked, she shook her head

"When she was born the doctors put it down to one of those quirks of nature" she said. "But what about you, are you still travelling alone?" The Doctor smiled

"No, I've got a companion now, her name's Martha and a former RAF officer called Jack joins me from time to time" he replied

"You should have brought them too" said Marie

"It's Martha's sister's birthday and they've gone out with her" the Doctor replied

"So there are three of you guarding the peace in the galaxy now" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, oh that reminds me" he fished about in his pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper with a phone number on it "if anyone gets too close to you and Dani" he emphasised the 'anyone' "call Jack at Torchwood in Cardiff, he'll help you, although if I recall your friend was involved with them" he said

"Gwen, she left them to get married, some guy called Ianto, she made a good choice" said Marie.

"Marie, come on love" said a voice from the bottom of the stairs

"Coming Ma" she called back "Will I see you at the church?" the Doctor nodded

"I'll be there and save me a dance too" he held out his hand, nestled in his palm was a small blue broach "something blue" he pinned it to her dress "it belonged to a friend of mine, her name was Romana, she was the President of Gallifrey for a time" he said. Marie kissed his cheek

"Thank you Doctor, for everything" she said.


End file.
